Investigate the effects of immunotherapy given in addition to therapies of known effectiveness. Diseases availaboe for study include carcinomas of the breast, lung, and prostrate, and lymphoma. Conventional therapies include several chemotherapeutic regimens, radiation therapy, and hormonal treatment. The possibilities that adjuvant immunotherapy (C. parvum and BCG) acts directly on immune or inflammatory cell functions and that it may allow greater dosages of conventional treatment will be investigated. Immunological and other host functions are measured by clinical and laboratory tests, including skin tests for delayed hypersensitivity and inflammatory response as well as T and B lymphoid cell and peripheral blood macrophage functions.